1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates generally to that class of structures employed in the packaging of discrete articles of merchandise to maintain them in a separated state.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is best exemplified in the following patents:
Levigton 1,464,182 Aug. 7,1923 229/15 Powell 2,314,896 March 30, 1943 229/28 Van Sickels 2,329,866 Sept. 21, 1943 229/27 Roche 2,857,089 Oct. 21, 1958 229/28 Graser 3,352,473 Nov. 14,1967 229/15 Griffith 3,394,860 July 30, 1968 229/15
The patents listed foregoing are characterized in that a partition or separating member is folded out of the plane of the board material in which it is formed, but none of the structures shown in said patents teaches the provision of structure maintaining the partition member in the erected position.
The structure disclosed herein, on the other hand, teaches the folding of a partition member out of the plane of the board material, the partition member being maintained in position by a second member foldable out of the plane of the board material in the same direction and back into the plane of board and through an angle of approximately 180.degree..